Maia Mirror's diary
A New Orientation A part of me has always feared the day I will begin my story. I know what will happen, everyone know how it goes. The classic tale of Snow White and the Seven dwarfs are one of the most taught and beloved stories in the land of Ever After. But nobody cares about the Magic Mirror. What happens with “it” after the Evil Queen faces her inevitable defeat? I doubt that most people just think of it as prop but it isn't. It really isn't, Mirrors don't have faces. I should know I spend a great deal of my spare time fixing them. I’ve always thought that my entire life was already written out but now, after hearing about the new Evil Queen: Raven Queen, A Queen who doesn’t want to be evil, I don’t know anymore. If she’s not evil maybe she won’t enslave me in the mirror... But that can be can it? All our life we've been warned that if we don't sign the Storybook of Legends then we and everybody in out story disappeared, just poff, like that. The next Snow White, the future dwarfs, herself and me would all just vanish from existence if our story were closed. The stories must continue for Ever After of prosper. But if we wouldn't disappear, would that mean that I'd be free? No Evil Queen would mean no Magic Mirror, no curse. I could have everything I ever thought I wanted. But it's just a dream, nobody would dare to flip the script or at least that's what I thought until the day when someone did. Chapter 1 As a part of the old ritual of welcoming back his students the Headmaster holds his a bit to long traditionell speech. Luckily the Charmatorium chairs weren't that uncomfortable. I threw a glance up to the Royal balcony and my guess is that they were even more comfortable than me. Well, there was no point in being jealous even in the Freedom Year the Royals, future princesses and princes, gets special treatment. You get use to it. It's just the way it worked at a Ever After High. I tried to get a seat as far away from the stage as possible,preferably close to the walls. As first I had hardly noticed that I pulled myself away from the crowds of excited students. There were a lot of new faces. Even though not that many people notice me I think I do a pretty good job remembering others. I tend to never forget a face. The Headmaster continued going on and on about the importance of everyone's part in their stories. Kind of weird if you ask me. It’s not like anybody ever after would not know the importance of their parts. Since we were nursery rhymes all the future fairytale characters in Ever After are showered by comments and remarks about who they’ll one day be. As the future Magic Mirror, I am meant to spend the larger part of my life as a slave to the next Evil Queen, as nocturious girl named Raven Queen. Just the name sends shivers down my spine. I know that it’s wrong of my to feel like I do about someone I’ve never actually talked to but would you dare to speak to someone who will single handedly destroy your life in the future, no matter what you did? How do you even start that conversation. “”Hi, I don’t know if you even know how I am but you're the main villain in my nightmares and the reason that I couldn’t sleep for weeks once I learn my script...” Yeah, that’s a great icebreaker Maia, great.... Not that I ever actually spoken with anyone who I will share that stage with in my story. I may not be great with people but that much I know. Okay, so I’m really bad with people. But if they look at me then... It’s just better this way. I made it through the first year without friends and I’ll do this year as well. I don’t need friends.It’s not like I’ll be keeping in touch with anyone after we graduate. Because I’ll be... in a Mirror. Forever... Oh, the Headmaster has stopped preaching, where’s everyone going? Chapter 2 After a bit of embarrassing running around, I was finally in the right group, Professor Runpelstits Rumpelstiltsin Rumpelstiltskin’s. Oh Godmother,why could characters have easily spelled named instead.... Although I guess Dave wouldn't be a very fitting name for our grumpy professor. He lead the group from the front muttering something unhearable for us in the back. Carefully I turned to see Humphery Dumpty with his MirrorPad as close a pysically possiable to his face. It was a Generation 4 with a A6 processor and an updated HD-camera. The newest one with the retina screen. It has 50% more pixiels than a standard HDTV screen. Impressive, especially for someone like him. We only had a few of those in the Mirror Shop and it was definitely one of the top Mirrors right now. Feeling the stare he turned towards me and my skin tone became a few tones darker. He must have thought that I stared at him. I only got a quick glance of his face before I turned away and tried my best to disappear into the shadows behind me. The professor went on about something that I couldn’t pay attention to. I don’t think it had any larger importance though. We went on the same tour last year and nothing had changed since then. Absolutely nothing at all, that might sound sad but it’s the truth, After a while I turned to look at him again and realized that he was still looking at me back. Studying me as if I had an elaborate pattern drawn on my face that he tried to read. His glare burned like fire on my skin and I tried my best to not face it. Chapter 3 As Professor Runt Rumpil -R. finally finished the tour he yelled out to the students to scram. The sea of teenagers erupted causing a general chaos to burst out. I locked my face on a turquoise and purple cloud of hair bouncing around in the middle of it. I didn't have any rush out of there, where would I go? There weren't any more or actually lessons today. I decided to make my way back to the village of BookEnd and stop by the Shop but I hadn't gotten far before I heard someone calling out from behind me. I don't know why I turned around expecting the call out to be directed at me. But it was. Humphrey came jogging down the lane his arm raised, waving at me. "You!" He said pointing at me even though there were less then an arms length between us. "I can't remember where I've seen you before. I know I have but there aren't any bell chiming anywhere." His eyes glowed and his face was flustered, if that depend on the short run or his statement was however hard to decide. “Me?” I asked seriously doubting that my face was remembered by anyone but he assured me that so was the case. We stood in the middle of the gravel road with only a few other students chirping in the distant, or maybe it was birds. A loud clash was heard from the school and we both turned towards it. Most likely someone’s magic went *poff*. While his back was still turned to me when I took the opportunity to -well, run away. “You must be mistaking” I said quickly before rushing away, avoiding the temptation to look back. He could impossibly remember me from anywhere... Right? I mean I had been sitting behind him in Crown-culus from an entire year but he had never once so much as glanced me. I shook my head while I reached the Village. That is not how things work from me. I’m not that girl. Chapter 4 I entered the MirrorShop through the back door, sneaking by my old room before going out to the actually shop area. It wasn't really my room anymore but it was just so relaxing to fall down on the old bed and let all the problems go for a while. One year and one day survived and dealt with. I pulled out my MirrorPad from my purse. Seven notices from Call of Beauty-app. I quickly clicked them up and scrolled through them. Nothing that important, a few friend requests though. Imagine if it would bet that easy in real life. A low pixieled profile picture was visible in the top right corner. It was an old photo of me, one of the few I actually liked. I began a game in Multiplayer Mode playing as Merlin, my absolute favorite character and slowly let everything else fade away. That didn't last long though as my mother so bursted in to "my" room and once again started to preach about how it only becomes more difficult for me to make friends if I keep my distance from the rest of the students. I know that she does it out of love but it's just so difficult for me to not become annoyed at her when she goes on and on about it. It's not like I've never heard it before. I just sat quiet waiting for her to finish, very well aware that she was right and any attempt to argue against it would be shut down. She practically pushed my out the door still going on and on about how I was such a nice, generous person and I would have a ton of friends if I just opened up and gave them a chance to become that. With my head held low I left the MirrorShop without even greeting my father. There were a great amount of students strolling around the Village of Book End, not that surprising being the first day of Orientation Week and all those who didn't live here had recently returned. I considered returning to my dorm-room to avoid the crowd but I wasn't in the mode to meet my roommate at that point so instead I made my one to one of the Village's other main location the Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe. Chapter 5 I sat down at an empty table by the outdoor seating closest to the wall and placed my purse on the only other chair as always to signal that I did not want company. The Mad Hatter, himself soon came and took my order. A large hot chocolate, I have never been much of a tea-person. A bit disappointed by my poor smalltalk he soon left to go get my beverage. I took up my MirrorPad again and curled up in my chair placing it gently on me legs. The light warmth from it reached through my skirts. I had hardly begun to open anything before I was surprised by someone. “Can I sit here?” A familiar voice asked and put his hands on the chair where my purse was currently parked. Chapter 6 “I figured it out!” he continued proudly as a reached to move my purse somehow that seemed easier then trying to argue that I prefered solitude with my mother’s voice still echoing in the back of my head. He sat down next to me and to my surprise he dragged the chair closer to me. The Mad Hatter came out with my chocolate and looked pretty surprised to see that someone had joined me. Probably not as surprised as I looked that someone had. He took Humphreys order and left once again. I didn't ask what Humphrey had figured out but I didn't have to because he just kept on talking. “...Reflection7” Even more surprised it took a while for me to grasp what he had just said. This time when I stared at him, it was really him I was staring at. He knew my username to Call of Beauty. “I am AllTheKingsHorses” he proclaimed. The coin fell down and it all made sense AllTheKingsHorses was name she was familiar with. I have fought both against and alongside that user and it was ...Humphrey? That’s not that weird is it... He must have seem my profile picture and recognised me. That’s ...impressive. “So...” He looked at me and smiled. “...can I stay?” I don’t know what made me want for him to stayed but I took a deep breath, returned his smile and said. “Sure!” Category:Diaries